1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system using a DC power bus, more particularly to a network system using a DC power bus and an auto power control method in which a power necessary to each device of various kinds included in the network system located at home can be supplied and controlled more efficiently using a DC power bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the network system located at home, for example a home network system has devices such as various home appliances within home and a variety of sensors to be connected with one another, in order to enable users to enjoy best life service easily and safely at home or out-of-home. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, in the general network system is located a network server 10.
Meanwhile, the network server 10 can be connected with a video camera 20, a DVD player 21, and a digital television 22 located at home via a power line or RF communication, and also connected with a telephone 30, an actuator 31 and a monitoring sensor 40 and a door lock 41 so that it may perform interface operations to transmit/receive signals with each of the devices being connected.
Further, the network server 10 comprises direct current (DC)/direct current (DC) converters 100, 101, 102 for converting DC power converted from the AC power into a prescribed DC power necessary to the video camera 20, the DVD player 21, the digital television 22 and the like respectively, as shown in FIG. 1.
And, the telephone 30 and the actuator 31 comprises AC/DC converters 300, 310 for converting the AC power into a prescribed DC power necessary to corresponding device, and the monitoring sensor 40 and the door lock 41 use a battery power to enable an always-on power even in power-off.
However, because the DC power converted by the DC/DC converter within the network server 10 is supplied to the devices of various kinds included in the network system, for example, video camera, DVD player, and digital television, and the DC power converted using separate AC/DC converter is supplied to the telephone and the actuator, there are problems in which power wiring of the network system is complicate, and power consumption is unnecessarily high.